AC:NL
by DarkBloodedSweetie
Summary: After leaving her home, a crazy misunderstanding leads to one girl becoming Mayor! All characters have been humanized.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I had were the clothes on my back. I didn't know why I left, other than the fact that I felt I had to. The mundanity of life was affecting me and some days I couldn't even face the world. When I realized that sad fact, I decided to leave. The world back home held nothing for me. But here, sitting on this train, I could go anywhere.

"Oh excuse me uh Miss?" said a high pitched voice. I looked over at where the voice came from and saw a small, skinny man with messy blue hair and red cat-like eyes. he wore a black and red checkered sweatervest with a yellow collar and blue jeans.

"Hi! Terrible sorry to bother you and all but I have a quick question for you." He got up from his seat and walked so he was facing me.

"It's now 10:00am on June 10th, right?"

I looked at his inquisitive face and answered 'Yep!"

"I was right! Oh good!" he sighed and spoke again. "This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes!" and with that he just sat right in front of me. I suppose I didn't mind, but I'm also not used to being approached so easily by strangers.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh.. it's Erica."

"Well, that's a fantastically great name! And so cute too!"

"So Erica, where are you going."

"Oh some town called Fairton."

"Huh I've actually never heard of Fairton. Let me find a map real quick...ah maybe this is it right here?"

I looked at the map that laid before me. There was a continuous beach that ran from the top right all the way around. A river separated the top half from the bottom half. The bottom was shaped more like a crescent. On the top left hand side of the bottom half was a house and a path down to the beach. Going around the crescent towards the right, central side was another house and another path to the beach. Above that house was one bridge. The top half was shaped like a large square with a little pot handle sticking out the left hand side. At the top central there was the station and train tracks. On the left, pan handle side were two houses; on at the very tip of the pan handle, and the other a bit more inland surrounded by two ponds. In the top half square was a house towards the river, a shop next to the house and a pond next to the shop, a large cement square in the top right, and another building that lay next to it, with a pond right behind it.

"Yeah, here is where I'm going."

"Ah fantastic! So do you get to go to Fairton very often?"

"I don't remember." It seemed like I had been to this place, but as I tried to think of it, I couldn't come up with an accurate answer.

"What?! Really?! Umm...What are you going there for?"

"I'm moving"

"You don't remember how often you've been to Fairton, but you decided to move there? That's just weird! Perhaps some mysterious power is guiding you or something…"

I chuckled. "Yea, probably."

"So you've got that strange feeling too, Erica? There has got to be some connection! What could await you in this new town? Just thinking about it is enough to make my heart race! Erica, I'm sure you're gonna find something great in Fairton!"

Hearing these strangers' words of confidence made me feel alright, like this was what I was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in Fairton. Thanks for chatting with me! It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling since 2002 or so...Man, that's weird. Ok, good luck, Erica! Bye-bye!"

I nodded at this stranger and secretly thanked him for his eccentric kindness. I got out of my seat, straightened up my blue shirt with a white A on it, and made my way towards the door. The door creaked open and confidently, I stepped forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I stepped off the train I was greeted by a plethora of faces; I couldn't tell one person from the next! A hush came over them and they began whispering.

"Wow! Look who just stepped off the train!"

"It's totally her!"

"We can't just stand here! Let's all say hi!"

"Okay guys we can't just stand here!" said a young lady with thick, medium length, blonde hair stepped forward. A small portion of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a blue short skirt, a white blouse that was covered by a green, v-neck sweater, and a small red, ribbon bow-tie.

"From all of us in Fairton-" she started

"WELCOME!" finished the whole town.

The woman stepped forward and I turned towards her.

"Mayor! We couldn't be happier to see you arrive safe and sound!"

I looked around, utterly confused. What was all this Mayor talk. "Uhhh am I in the right town?" I asked her.

"Um...Don't pretend you don't know! Didn't you hear the conductor announcing our town name?" The poor girl looked troubled I would even suggest such an idea. "You said you would arrive on this train! And we've all been waiting for your arrival!"

"But I'm not the mayor!" I shouted, trying to get her to understand. I was just a girl, trying to turn over a new leaf in my life. There was no way I was qualified to run a town and I wanted to make her understand that.

"You can't fool me! No one else got off the train! You're a funny one, aren't you? Tee hee!" she remarked with a slight smile.

"Hey! Wait! Now I was the one looking troubled she would suggest such an idea.

"Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we? Oh! Here is a map of Fairton for your reference, Mayor Erica."

Hands shaking I took the map from the girl. She pointed out where the town hall was and together we made our way there. It was just a short walk from the train station, so it took no time at all. Once we entered, the girl seemed much more at home as she turned to look at me.

"Mayor, this town hall will be your base of operations. Oh! And I completely forgot to mention I'm on staff here too! My name is Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

For a secretary she seemed pretty spacey, but good-natured as well.

"But if I may be frank, I was surprised to see someone as young as yourself step off the train. I mean, our former mayor held the position for many, many years and was quite set in his ways."

"Well that's because -" I started.

"But youth is breath of fresh air. And exactly the new image our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"

I sighed and decided it wasn't any use trying to argue with Isabelle. I might as well pretend to be mayor until the real mayor gets here, right? Yeah I can consider this my first temp job! I nodded at Isabelle and she continued talking.

"All right...Of course we need you to get started right away on your work as mayor. Therefore, first we must complete your resident registration. A mayor should really be a resident!" Isabelle seemed to think that her comment was funny and began laughing to herself. She picked up a clipboard that was laying on the front desk and turned back towards me.

"So what is your name, Mayor? Oh, right, Erica. Duh. Okay, I have your name and now..."

A look of panic shot across Isabelle's face and she dropped her clipboard.

"Oh no! This is bad! Ugg I can't believe I completely forgot something so vitally important! In order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form! Erica, do you have a place to live yet?"

"Hah uh yeah about that…" I scratched the side of my head. This was a spur of the moment move, and even I hadn't thought about finding a place to live.

"There aren't any vacant houses here...but you can build one! We really should have you decide where you're going to live before we proceed! And here I made you come all the way to the town hall for nothing. I apologize for being so flaky!"

"Oh ah Isabelle it really is okay. It's not like it was a long walk and at least this allows me to see more of the town, right?

"I suppose so. On the other side of the tracks on Main Street is Nook's Homes, the real-estate office. I'll stay here and continue with your registration, and you will head to Nook's Homes. Once you've got a place to live, please come back here and let me know right away!"

I nodded and immediately left the town hall.


End file.
